Recueil de Drabbles (MULTI-FANDOMS)
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Recueil de drabbles suite au défi "Vérité ou Mensonge ?" proposé sur le forum de "La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons". Ne vous fiez pas à la catégorie, c'est un recueil multi-fandoms.
1. 01

**_Hello :)_**

 ** _Ce très petit OS en réponse au défi "Vérité ou mensonge ?" sur le forum "La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons" sur le thème du café._**

 ** _Couple : Dramione (Ca faisait longtemps)_**  
 ** _Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf mon addiction au café qui n'apprtient qu'à moi._**

* * *

 _J'aime le café_

 _PDV Omniscient_

Depuis que ses amis la connaissaient, ils avaient pu juger en voyant à quel point Hermione aimait le café. Qu'il soit noir, au lait, décaféiné, corsé ou toute autre chose, Hermione Granger avait toujours une tasse de café à la main.

Quand elle se levait le matin, la première chose qu'elle faisait était d'aller à sa cuisine pour se faire couler un café bien noir et corsé qui la sortirait de son reste de sommeil sans problèmes. Quand elle entrait dans son bureau au Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère de la Magie, elle avait un gobelet de café macchiato qu'elle prenait dans ce petit café dans le Londres moldue. En bref, Hermione Granger aimait le café, enfin, elle était complètement accro au café.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle buvait son café bien noir et corsé, comme elle les préférait, tout en poussant des légers gémissements de plaisir, ce qui est très bizarre, elle fut interrompue dans son moment si précieux -pour elle- par des raclements de gorge.

 _ **« - Tu sais que tu es très bizarre, fit une voix derrière elle avec moquerie. »**_

Hermione soupira en posant sa tasse de café sur la table de sa cuisine et se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de la déranger. Derrière elle, se trouvait Draco Malfoy seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, qui le moulait à la perfection.

 ** _« - Pourquoi, tu me déranges dans ce moment si important pour moi ? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._**  
 ** _\- Parce que j'entends tes gémissements, qui ne sont dût qu'à une tasse de café, jusqu'à dans la chambre, répondit Drago avec ironie. Et c'est très inquiétant._**  
 ** _\- J'aime le café, s'injuria Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est mal._**  
 ** _\- C'est mal parce que je devrai être le seul à te faire gémir comme ça, dit Drago en s'approchant doucement d'elle. »_**

En voyant la lueur de malice dans les yeux de son compagnon, Hermione sentit des millions de papillons dans le ventre et le désir afflué en elle. Et, quand Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Hermione pensa qu'elle pouvait se passer de café si elle pouvait avoir accès à volonté aux lèvres de Drago Malfoy.


	2. 02

**_Hello :D_**

 ** _Voici mon deuxième drabble pour le défi "Vérité ou Mensonge", disponible sur le forum "La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons" sur le thème des tisanes avant de dormir._**

 ** _Couple : Kol/Elena_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire._**

* * *

J'aime les tisanes avant de dormir

PDV Omniscient

Elena Gilbert avait toujours apprécié de boire une tisane avant de dormir. Que ce soit une tisane aux fruits rouges, verveine menthe ou à la camomille, Elena Gilbert en avait de toute sorte dans l'un des placards de la cuisine.

En devenant un vampire, elle avait pensé qu'elle allait perdre cette habitude, mais au final, elle avait pris la décision de continuer. Serrée, une tasse de tisane tiède entre ses mains lui permettait de se sentir humaine pour quelques instants.

Ce soir-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Assise sur un confortable fauteuil qui faisait face à une baie-vitré, Elena serrait son mug -réservé aux tisanes- tout en regardant la pluie tombée sur Londres.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se posait sur son épaule, mais se détendit tout aussi vite en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la main. À vitesse vampirique, elle fut levée du fauteuil puis rassit contre un torse, le tout sans renverser une seule goûte de sa tisane verveine citron.

 ** _« - Encore avec ta tisane ? Sourit Kol en plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Elena. »_**

À la plus grande surprise de tous, le plus jeune des Mikaelson s'était rapproché d'Elena deux mois après la transformation en vampire de celle-ci. Petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et cela faisait bien trois ans que ça durait entre eux. Installé à Londres depuis six mois, le couple vivait en parfaite harmonie.

 ** _« - Tu sais bien que j'aime boire une tisane avant de dormir, sourit Elena en prenant une gorgée de sa tisane._**  
 ** _\- Pourtant, tu es un vampire, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de dormir, lui fit remarquer Kol en grignotant son cou._**  
 ** _\- Je sais, dit Elena en fermant les yeux de plaisir.»_**

Elle n'avait peut-être plus besoin de dormir, mais elle aimait se petit moment d'humanité, comme elle le disait souvent.

Les baisers de Kol s'intensifièrent dans son cou et Elena but le reste de sa tisane d'une traite. Posant son mug sur une petite table proche du fauteuil, la jeune femme se leva et entraîna Kol à sa suite dans leur chambre.

Elena aimait peut-être les tisanes avant de dormir, mais elle aimait Kol encore plus.


	3. 03

_Hello ,_

 _Toujours en réponse au défi "Vérité o u Mensonge" présent sur le forum "La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons"._

 _Couple : Adrien/Marinette_

 _Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire :D._

* * *

Je suis allergique au pollen

PDV Omniscient

Adrien Agreste avait toujours remarqué quand la saison du pollen arrivait car, à cette même période, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éternuer toutes les dix secondes et elle avait aussi les yeux rouges.

La jeune Dupain-Cheng avait beau prendre ses anti-allergènes tout les matins, et en avoir dans son sac, cela ne changer rien au fait qu'elle ne faisait que d'éternuer, qu'elle soit en classe ou non. Et il en était de même pour ses gouttes dans les yeux, cela ne les empêchait pas de pleurer à chaque fois que Marinette éternuait.

Heureusement pour elle, Alia avait toujours des mouchoirs pour sa meilleure amie dans son sac, sachant que Marinette pourrait en avoir besoin à n'importe quel moment à cause de son allergie.

Seulement, en ce jour ensoleillé de main, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éternuer, attendant qu'Alia lui tende un paquet de mouchoirs, comme elle le faisait depuis deux ans.

 ** _« - Je suis désolée Marinette mais j'ai oublier de prendre un paquet ce matin, soupira Alia en regardant sa meilleure amie._**  
 ** _\- Ce n'est pas gra ... atchoum ! Fit Marinette en se pinçant le nez. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me moucher, ajouta-t-elle. »_**

Mais, avant qu'Alia puisse dire quoique ce soit, un mouchoir en tissu blanc fit apparition devant Marinette. Cette dernière le prit mais se stoppa en voyant qu'il venait d'Adrien. Ce dernier lui sourit grandement et Marinette lui rendit son sourire, avant de porter le mouchoir à son nez.

 ** _« - Merci, le remercia-t-elle après s'être mouchée._**  
 ** _\- De rien, fit Adrien sans se défaire de son sourire. »_**

Puis sans d'autres mots, il repartit vers Nino, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il savait quand la saison du pollen arrivait car il mettait toujours un mouchoir dans son sac au cas où Marinette en aurait besoin.


End file.
